mastercheffandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jncrushcandies/MasterChef Season 9 Top 8 Power Rankings
We've lost the strongest competetor (Emily) and the weakest competetor (Taylor) so far and it's ironic how Emily went home an episode before Taylor, which means that we're down to our perfect dream team with the complete 8 people left. Now let's rank our top 8 or technically, our middle 8: 8) Bowen: Bowen is no means the strongest in the competition so far. He’s been pretty arrogant towards his teamates and even though him and Cesar made the best meditrenean tag tam platter. Cesar completely CARRIED him and if Bowen did the platter on his own or with another member that couldn’t work well. He’d already been out the door last episode. 7) Samantha: Samantha couldn’t chop asparagus properly. She hasn’t been leading teams so well or taking direction well which really does show her youth. She was quite flustered during the tag team challenge as Shanika maybe was kind of behind. 6) Julia: Julia hasn’t exactly had the best screen time recently and she’s not been in the top 3 of a mystery box a single time. She’s finally been in the bottom 2 even though she’s done 85% of the work. She really deserved to stay after that last episode however she’s not getting the winner’s edit at the moment. 5) Shanika: Shanika luckily beat Emily, that’s actually very impressive. Although she kinda cracked under pressure and she didn't exactly work well. Her food can still look delicious 4) Cesar: Kudos to Cesar because Bowen still has a dream that he’s able to chase, Cesar has really reflected what a teacher was like, teaching Bowen the fundamental techniques needed for success in that challenge. Even though Bowen kept on cracking under the pressure, Cesar brought him into shape, and even made their platter win the entire challenge. 3) Ashley: Ashley may crack under pressure a few times during team challenges, however she really nailed the working standard during the tag team challenge. Her food really looks delicious during mystery box challenges and she's been such a front runner lately. 2) Farhan: Farhan's indian food had always blew us out of the water. He truly gotten his game back and he could potentially go far as he had all the techniques nearly mastered. Him and Ashley had truly shown the work ethic and the style of teamwork required during the tag team challnege and although they didn't win. They certainly worked the best among the 4 pairs. 1) Gerron: Gerron has grew the most among all the top 8 so far. He's easily the most loveable contestant in the season right now and he keeps on knocking challenges out of the park. Although he didn't send Bowen or Cesar home, they certainly cracked under the pressure however still surprisingly won the tag team challenge. Gerron still has a lot of his tricks to show and he'll certainly reach much further than this as of now. Overall, because Emily and Taylor went home, the playing field is perfectly even now, anyone could shine anytime and anyone could fall anytime. Threre's honestly an equal chance for all 8 to win now. Gerron, Farhan, Ashley and Cesar have great chances to be in the finale. Meanwhile: Shanika, Julia, Samantha and Bowen: Not so much, however I think that Bowen would be the most likely to crack under pressure and Samantha would go home after him as she also shows her youth and that she can crack under the pressure anytime in my opinion. Going home: Bowen Li then Samantha Daily Category:Blog posts